Natsuga (Breadverse Unlimited)
Summary Natsuga is a character that likes to go on adventures, and he also likes to go swim/backflip down alot of unusual places and still survives without any injuries, so he basically likes to do alot of stunts and spar with a lot of people. Being the former feather-weight champion of West Interdelphia, Bread decided to challenge him to a match after seeing all the people he's beat up. Bread was quickly stomped, but Natsuga healed him and they trained with each other. Then in the rematch Bread won due to a quick flash of Heaven Ascension. Natsuga went on a training journey after, and wasn't heard from or seen ever since until Bread finally got SHA6. Bread and the crew did a welcome home party, and Bread challenged Natsuga to another spar, which Natsuga still won over Bread's base form to SHA3, but when Bread got to SHA4, Natsuga was completely stomped. Then they shook hands. Now all Natsuga does is eat pizza and play vidya gaems, but he still trains to keep his STATS. Powers and Stats Name: Natsuga Age: As old as concepts existed Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: DID YOU JUST ASSUME H-Male Classification: 'Wither/Human Hybrid' Powers and Abilities: '''The Basics (Mastery), MOTIVATION SOUL and SOUL Trait, MOTIVATION, Unrestricted Movement, Instant Omni-Adaption, Extreme Resistance to SOUL and SOUL Traits, Godly Immunity to Powers and Abilities/Faculities Resistance, Godly Immunity to SOUL Manipulation, Un-Bullshitting, Insta-Revive, Immunities Removal, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Reality (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery)}, Conceptual Shenanigans, Un-Bullshitting, Notable Attacks/Techniques Copy, Ability Copy, Equalizer, Un-Equalizer, Reactive Evolution, Damage Empowerment, Can slice away Techniques/Attacks/STATS/Characteristics/DATA/CODE, Instant Learning, Power/Attack/Technique Reflection, Quality Immunity, Irreversible/Reversible Damage + Can "Health/DATA/CODE Drain" other people just by hitting them, Instant Inner-Conceptual Regeneration, Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Low), Extreme Resistance to Willpower/Willpower Drain, STATS/DATA/CODE Bullshitting + many many more '''Tier: No-Carer LV I At the very least High-Mid Aleversal LV2, gets higher via Health/DATA/CODE Drain + MOTIVATION Attack Potency: 'No-Carer LV (Comparable to Bread's Heaven Ascension form while he was still training, champion of West Interdelphia, which the citizens are from the usual tiering system to Infinite Spams) I At the very least High-Mid Aleversal LV2, gets higher via Health/DATA/CODE Drain + MOTIVATION (Easily beat Bread's forms up to SHA3 because of the drainz)' Speed: No-Carer LV (Fast as Wiki Skod, Goku before his training, and every other No-Carer) I Low-High Aleversal LV2 Lifting Strength: No-Carer LV Striking Strength: High-Mid Aleversal LV2, gets higher via Health/DATA/CODE Drain + MOTIVATION Durability: High-Mid Aleversal LV2, gets higher via Health/DATA/CODE Drain + MOTIVATION Stamina: Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E ''' '''Range: Low-High Aleversal LV2 Standard Equipment: ''' '''Dual Legendary Enchanted Swords: '''Natsuga uses these to block and absorb attacks, as well as Health/DATA/CODE Drain x2 faster than with his hands. He can also do anything with these, like make it into his toilet, Karmic Retribution the opponent, etc. '''Intelligence: Mid Aleversal LV2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Theme Song Normally Motivated Category:Hax Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipresence Category:Omnipotence Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Wanked Category:Beyond 0 Category:Toon Force Users